Car
Car & Driver Presents: Grand Tour Racing '98 is a racing game developed by Eutechnyx for the PlayStation. It was published by Activision on September 1997. Two months after the NTSC release, the PAL versions of Total Drivin' and M6 Turbo Racing were released and published by Ocean Software. The Japanese version, Gekisou!! Grand Racing, was published by Atlus and released on April 1998. This game used different soundtracks for the PAL and NTSC versions. Some other features including drivable vehicles and unit conventions were also modified. Gameplay Grand Tour Racing '98 takes place in six locales from around the world. Players can choose to represent one of eight international racing teams with the chance to drive five different car classes, from off-road to high-speed vehicles. Players are brought into the main menu when starting the game. The menu allows them to choose a game mode, team, race, and their vehicle's transmission. The '?' icon indicates further options, including changing controls, saving or loading game progress, and viewing fastest race times. Game Modes Grand Tour Racing '98 has five game modes: One Player, Time Attack, Season, Split-Screen, and Head-to-Head. One Player In One Player, the player races against seven AI opponents in six locales which each contain seven levels. Subsequent races become slightly harder as previous ones are beaten, and the track is complete once the six main levels are won. One race from each locale contains a hidden secret fireball, which when collected will teleport the player to the locale's extra level. Time Attack In Time Attack, a single player races alone in an attempt to record the fastest lap time. The player can race an unlimited number of laps on any completed level from One Player of his or her choosing. A ghost car races alongside the player from lap 2 onward, simulating the player's fastest lap driven from previous laps. Season In Season, a single player races through the six main locales against seven AI opponents. The six races are the highest-available level achieved by the team chosen by the player. Points are recorded after every race, and unlike One Player and Time Attack, the player is unable to 'restart level' during any race. Season mode is unavailable in Total Drivin' and M6 Turbo Racing. Split-Screen In Split-Screen, two players compete against each other in classic one-on-one races. Each locale has only two levels that contain only two laps. Unlike the single-player modes, players that fall off-track during a race will respawn safely without penalty. Head-to-Head In Head-to-Head, two players compete against each other in opposite directions. Each locale has only one level. This mode is default unavailable in Total Drivin' and M6 Turbo Racing, as the only way to play it is for the player to enter a secret code. Locales Grand Tour Racing '98 features 6 available locales in all game modes. Each locale contains seven races in One Player and two in Split-Screen. In Total Drivin', M6 Turbo Racing, and Gekisou!! Grand Racing, players can race in Split-Screen an additional three locales by entering a secret code: Japan, Sweden, and USA are secret locales containing two levels each. Main Locales Secret Locales Teams Grand Tour Racing '98 includes 8 international teams, with 6 of them given a home locale. Each team provides unique stats and characteristics for their vehicles, as well as varying strengths and weaknesses as AI opponents. Some vehicles from Total Drivin' and M6 Turbo Racing have slightly different appearances than those from Grand Tour Racing '98, and Ahmed's name is changed to M6 Turbo in M6 Turbo Racing. Classes The 5 car classes available in Grand Tour Racing '98 are used through two main locales. Sports and Indy cars are raced through Moscow and Hong Kong, while Buggies and Dakars are used in Egypt and Easter Island. Rally cars are the only class to be featured in all Scotland and Switzerland races and two secret appearances, making them the most common vehicles in the game. Gallery File:Cover-GrandTourRacing98.jpg| Grand Tour Racing 98 File:BackCover_GrandTourRacing98.jpg|Back cover of GTR98 File:Cover-TotalDrivin.jpg|Total Drivin File:Cover-M6TurboRacing.jpg|M6 Turbo Racing File:Gekisou!!_Grand_Racing.jpeg|Gekisou!! Grand Racing File:Gekisou_Grand_Racing_Back_Cover.jpg|Back cover of Gekisou!! Category:About